We love each other in different way
by shilpam59
Summary: We have always seen how Dr Salunkhe fights with Sr Inspector Abhijeet, but here I have tried my level best to show that how much they do love and respect each other...
1. Chapter 1

SET AFTER:- CID Behroopiya

We have always seen how Dr Salunkhe fights with Sr Inspector Abhijeet, but here I have tried my level best to show that how much they do love and respect each other...

When Daya got shot on his chest and he was in his death bed, we have seen how Abhijeet was crying and pleading to Salunkhe sir to do something to save his buddy Daya, but Salunkhe was rather filling useless of all knowledge and degree he got and was trying to console Abhijeet.

And at one stage Daya died, his soulless body was lying on hospital bed, all were crying because they loved there Daya sir very much, but in other hand for Abhijeet went to silent zone he lost his only relationship whom he called as his best budy, nope actually his younger brother…. But miracle happened at last that Daya soulless body moved and his heart beat started again…..Abhijeet just got relived and was thanking to god ….

NOW AFTER THAT…..

Abhijeet started living with Daya in hospital...though he became normal , and he joined his duty(THOUGH HE GOT HURT BECAUSE OF KIDNAPING, BUT STILL HE JOINTS),he never cared for himself. Rather his days start with tension of daya and ends with Daya. He was becoming weaker because he was not taking proper rest, which made another problem for his father figure Acp , cid team and of course not to be forgotten his beloved DR TARIKA… Every one tried their best to convince him to take rest, they will take care of Daya, but Abhijeet was adamantly used to sit there throughout day and night whenever he was off duty..

Seeing utterly chaos Dr Salunkhe thought to try his luck to talk with Abhijeet and handle the situation….

HE called acp Pradyuman and asked him to accompany to hospital. He went to hospital, and first he went to doctor and got all report and condition of Daya. Then he went to ICU room where he was seeing Daya sleeping peacefully and Abhijeet holding his one hand and with other free hand he was caressing Daya's hair like big brother do to his younger brother when they have any physical or mentally pain to sooth it. Through corner of his eye he saw ACP Pradyuman controlling hard not to cry. Salunkhe placed hand on Acp's shoulder and they walked inside the room.

Seeing ACP and DR SAlunkhe Abhijeet stood up. Salunkhe smiled and signal to Acp to sit beside Daya and requested Abhijeet to have talk with him privately. Acp and Abhijeet saw each other and Acp sat beside Daya and Abhijeet moved outside with Salunkhe outside.

Outside first Salunkhe sat on bench and asked Abhijeet to sit beside him. Abhijeet sat behind him silently and was avoiding to contact his eye with DR..

Salunkhe placed his hand and said 'mana ke ye doctor sahab kuch jyada nahi kar pa raha tha tumhara Daya ko bachane ke liye… Lekin uska saja tum uske aas pass logo kyu de rahe ho?'

Abhijeet got shock that how Salunkhe started his conversation, he was trying to guess whether Dr Salunkhe is angry on him or is it something else..after seeing the calm face of Salunkhe , he got embarrassed , and said "aapse gusse nahi hai Salunkhe sahib, bs dar laga rehata hai kahi Daya ko kuch ho jaye to mai khud ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga… wo bechara mere liye akele lar para uss Rocky ke saath aur mai kuch nahi kar paya bs khare khare dekhte rahe gaya"saying this he was having tear in his eyes his was rolling on his check…Salunkhe placed hand on his sholder and said "dekho Abhijeet, aaise utar charav jindegi mai bohot aate dekhoge aur jate bhi dekhoge… magar aaise jindegi mai jine sai se kya matlap jisme sirf dukh ho aur taklif ho?, tumhe to kehna ka jarurat nahi hai fir bhi kehta hu, jindegi mai koi log aate hai to aapna gehara pehchan bana ke jate hai… par jindgi kabhi rukhta nahi, bulki jindegi chalta rehta hai….aur tumhe uske yado mai dubh ke jina nahi, bulki usske uss muskarate cehara ko yaad karke,uske saath uss khusi ka samy ke yado ko samethkar khushi se jina cahiye…..aur tumhara naseeb dekho kitna aacha hai aaisa noubat aaya nahi, tumhara bhai abbhi tumhara samne hai, jinda hai sahi salamat hai, to phir kyu khud ko iss tarah saja de rahe ho?"Abhijeet was listening this calmly and responded positively by "Salunkhe sahab mujhe pata hai ap saab ko mera bhi phikar hai,lekin thora waqt lagega thik hone mai, par mai abb wada karta hu mai apna dhyan khud rakhunga", Salunkhe smiled and said "ye hui na baat,cahlo aab aapne asli roop mai wapas aa jao aur, kya hai na mera dost ACP bhot jyada tension mai rehata usske uss tension ke jaar mai jaa kar thik karo, aur mera lab assistant ka wo muskarana cehara wapas laa do, ur kya hai na lab mai tumhara bina nok jhok karne mai maza nahi hai", Abhijeet just gave the naughty smile to salunkhe and teased him"Waise mere kaan mai khabar urr ke aaya hai ke aap ka girlfriend ke saath jhagra hua hai, aur wo bhi jhagra ka topic tha aapka baal asli hai ya phir wig?", listning this Salunkhe really got angry and shouted "Abhijeet Mai tumhe samjhane aaya tha, aur tum mera mazak ura rahe ho?,aur tumhe kisne kaha ki mujhe tumhara chinta hai,mai to khush tha, kamse kaam mere lab mai to chup chap khare rehate the"Abhijeet smirked back with teasing smile and said"aacha?"seeing this type of response he stood up and went to Daya's room in angry..

But

Salunkhe POV:-"Tum kabhi nahi sudhroge Abhijeet, aaise he rahoge, kise na kise tarah se mera tang khich ke hi rehate ho…par chalo bache ke dil se bojh to uthra, aur bhagwan na kare ke aaise situation mai ye dono phir se aaye,nahi to sambhal na aur mushkil ho jayega, kabhi kise ke samne bolta nahi hu par mujhe tumhara bhi phikar rehata hai, hum cahe jaise bhi jhagre par mai tumse bhi pyar karta hu, bilkul apne bache jaise"with smile on his face...

And

Abhijeet POV:-"sukriya Salunkhe sir,sayad iska jarurat tha, aapke saath baath karke aacha laga, mano koi boojh utar gaya ho….. aur sayad mai aapka tang khichta rehata hu aapke girlfriend ke bare mai ya phir aapke baal ke bare mai…..aapko bura lagta rahega lekin mai aapko hamesha se respect deta hu, aur aapko bhi mera paivar ka ekk eham hissa manta hu,sayad aap bhi samajhte hoge, sayad isliye aapse aaisa hu phir bhi aap mera phikar karte ho" also had smile...

Hmmm finaly over,

Friends I have read many story in this fiction, but there were not many Salunkhe and Abhijeet related story, so I have tried on this topic. How was it? Plzz do review.

Any suggestion is gladly accepted..

bitz-abhirika, jyoti, Naina, abhirika's lover, srija angel of cid, thank you for welcoming me and reviewing my first OS,hope you'll like this one too…..

and abhirika's lover Im working on your request…..whenever I'll get free time and get good theme in my mind I am surely gonna post….

Thank you and love you all… J


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Previous chapter we have seen how Dr Salunkhe explain Abhijeet the present situation and made him realize that how much he is effecting to other who loves him….

CONT…..

After few days.. when Daya was shifted to private room in hospital

On Sunday night all cid team came to visit Daya they enjoyed lot, but due to pain of Daya he was given an injection of sedative, and after some time he went to sleep, after that all started leaving hospital

Salunkhe says to ACP "chalo boss humara yaha ka kaam ho gaya hai, chalo ghar chalke sote hai, tumhara to pata nahi par mera kaaam bohot baaki hai….. pata nahi kaal kaise karu" he was scratching his head in irritation.. ACP seeing this just smiled and said "ha jaise sirf tumhe kaam hota hai, hum to ghore pe baith kar duniya mai chakkar lagata hai.."they smiled and then saw Abhijeet entering to room. ACP just went to him and said "dekho Abhijeet, abb Daya bilkul thik hai, thore din mai hospital se bhi chutti mil jayega, tumhe uske liye jyada chinta karke aapne tabiyat kharab karne ke zarurat nahi hai…" Abhijeet smiled and said "sir, aap chinta mat kariye, mai aapna dhyan rakhunga….( looking at Salunkhe mischievously)kise ko maine waada kiya hai, mai aapna dhyan rakhunga, aur mai wo waada tor nahi paunga , kyu ke aagar galti se tuth gaya to uss insaan ka mehnat se ugaya hua baa…. Before Abhijeet could say more, Salunkhe cutted with angry voice "Pradyuman, tum aarahe ho ya phir mai jau yaha se"

Both ACP and Abhijeet look each other and smiled, then Pradyuman said "ha chalo, raath kafi ho gaya hai, aur abhijeet, kuch bhi zarurat ho, to phone karlena" Abhijeet noded and bided their bye. Before leaving Abhijeet called Salunkhe at corner and said"sukriya Salunkhe sir…..Agar bura laga to mujhe maaf kardena" Salunkhe smiled and just pat on his chick and said"aapna khyal rakhna" and went away…

After this abhijeet stayed in hospital and didn't sleep full night, so that if Daya needed anything….

Next morning, when Daya woke up, he saw Abhijeet head down beside his bed, and while trying to get up, he disturb Abhijeet, which cause him to open his eye in jerk and saw Daya trying to sit, Abhijeet immediately stopped him from getting up, and said in care tone "tu uth gaya hain,kuch cahiye?"Daya smiled seeing him and said in dramatic tone "hmpf, jo cahiye wo to tu dai nahi payega aur mujhe bol raha hai (imitating like Abhijeet)kuch cahiye?", Abhijeet just smiled and felt little relax after seeing Daya getting better more and said "tu bol ke to dekh, mai kar ke dekhaunga" Daya smiled mischievously and said "Boss hospital mai reh reh ke thak gaya hu, mujhe ghar jana hai bus", Abhijeet instantly changes his reaction from caring to fiery look and said"chup, bilkul chup reh aur yaha leta rah, goli khayaa hai aur bol raha hai mujhe ghar jana hai", though he was getting angry but Daya was smilling seeing Abhujeet Cute expression of angriness…mean while Muskan, Tarika, vivek & fredicks were coming, nd they here there conversation, Tarika instantly entered the room and supported Abhijeet "Ha, daya tumhe chutti abhi nahi milegi….jab tak tum pura thik nahi ho jate, tumhe yahe rkhna parega….."Daya made hurted kitten face and said under his breath " Ha bhai, abb Tarika to Abhijeet ke hee side lage, akhir ek khet ke hi muli hai" muskan who heared this said "sirf Tarika he nahi, mai bhi dada ke side mai hu" listning what Muskan said every one Specially Tarika and Abhijeet look in questning manner to Muskan and Daya, Daya gave "MAR GAYE" look and said "ma..matlap kya hai tumhara mushkan?"Mushkan said "bhole banne ke koshish mat karo, mere dada aur mere dost ke khilaf bol rahe the na" Daya instantly said "nahi, nahi, mai jo bola wo mere upar kaha", Muskan smirked him by saing like Daya "Ha bhai, abb Tarika to Abhijeet ke hee side lage, akhir ek khet ke hi muli hai" Daya opened his eyed widely, Abhijeet gave him fiery look like in any moment Daya will be turned to ashes, where as vivek and fredricks were really trying hard to stop from bursting laugh, Tarika shyly smiled and said "abb bohot ho gaya hai tum log ke bate…. Abb hum Daya ka haal chaal puch le?" every one smiled and they did a bit chit chat with each other. After some time Vivek and Fredrick leave for bureau, leaving Daya, Abhijeet, Tarika and mushkan.

Tarika said in ordering tone "Mushkan tum filhaal Daya ke saath rukh jayo, Aur Abhi tum mere saath tumhare ghar chal rahe ho" Abhijeet instantly denied but that was of no use Cause after all Tarika is Tarika….he Obaid Tarika and left hospital with her….Daya lookin this condition of Abhijeet busted out..

DAYAUSKAN…..

There were complete silent in the room for some time, then Mushkan broke the silence and sais "kaise ho?abhi itna dard nahi ho raha hai na?"

After so many time Daya noticed Mushakan….her eyes were red and swellen, just like she cried for many days… Daya smiled and replied her" aree mushi, tumhe kya ho gaya hai? Aur mujhe goli se kab se dard hone laga?" Mushakan saw that smile face and then she hugged him tightly and started crying, she let her tear flow which see stored in her eyes for so many days… seeing Mushkan crying Daya hold her face and wiped her tear and said "mai abb bilkul thik hu, tum abb ro kyu rahe ho" Muskan said "tumhe pata hai mujh pe kya bith rahi thi jab tum dard se tadap rahe the, aur ek paal ke liye mai khud ko bohot akela mehsus kiya….. aur jab tumhara…."saying this she again broke down Daya hugged her and kissed her fore head and said "mai itna kamjor nahi, ki itna jaldi tumlog ko chor kar jayu"after some time seeing Daya fine see felt relax and started talking genuine matter,….. After some time Daya asked to Mushkan "waise mere jane ke baad, bureau ka kya haal chaal hai?" Mushkan replied "saab thik hai, bus sablog tumhe bohot jyada miss karte hai…..aur khas kar dada to bohot jyada ….." Daya smiled back specially listning about Abhijeet, and how he missed him,he was also shock that when did Abhijeet joint back his duty and asked "Abhijeet kaab se duty join kiya" Mushkaan took deep breathand said "jaise hi aap khatre ke bahar ho gaye the wo aapne aap ko duty mai duba rehata tha" Daya was really amaze that how Abhijeet mange this much time… Cause whenever Daya opened his eyes Abhijeet was always standing beside him… But he came out of his thinking train when Mushkaan was saying"Dada bohot kamjor ho gaye hai… wo kuch khate nahi the, aur agar khate to sirf jor zabardasti se, use jor se khilane ke liye bhi Tarika aur Tasha ka bohot pasina behata tha" Daya just said "rukho aaj use aane do mai uska khabar leta hu, bohot khud ko chinta baba samjhta hai na" Mushkan smiled on his comment and kept her head carefully on Daya's chest so that it doesn't hurt the place where he was shot. She absent mindly asked to Daya "aap dada se itna pyar kyu karte ho ?" Daya took deep breath this time and said "jindegi mai, maai jab piche murke dekhta hu to mujhe koi nazar nahi aata hai siwai Abhijeet ke…..mujhe mere maa,baap ka cehara thik se yaad nahi hai….mere bhai ne mujhe thukra diya hai…. Aaj mai job bhi hu sirf aur sirf Abhijeet ke waja se hu. Agar wo nahi hota to mai kaab ka tooth ke bikhar gaya hota…. Sirf wo hi ekk saaksh hai jo hamesha mere har dukh mai, har sook mai mere baju mai ek dewar banke, ek asli baada bhai banke khara raha…. Tm to kuch saal pahele aai ho par ye Abhijeet mere saath 12 saal se hai…humne bhi bohot ucc nich dekhe hai… parr har bar ek saath usse guzrte gaye, aur har imtehan mai hum ek dushre ke aur kareb aate gai….mai tabi sirf sub inspector tha….jab Abhijeet CID mai aaya tha,mai usse sir kaha karta tha…phir mai inspector aur abb senior inspector….sir se aap, phir tum aur boss….iss har khusi ke manzil mai maine use dost nahi, balki ekk bara bhai ke roop mai dekha hu….aur aaise bare bhai ke liye log bhagwan se prathna karte hai, aur mujhe aaise hi mil gaya….to kaise na karta use pyar?" Mushkan just smile and said "aagar iss bich tumhe kuch ho jata to" Daya smiled and sai "Mujhe pata hai mujhe kuch nahi ho ga, Abhijeet mujhe kabhi kuch nahi hone dega, aur agar galti se kuch ho jata to ho jata, par ek baat ka sookoun hota, mera Abhi ko kuch nahi hua"…Mushkan hugged her and said "I LOVE YOU" Daya look at her eyes and said "I LOVE YOU TOO" and both dose off tu sweet dream sleep…..

ABHIRIKA…..

Tarika was driving the car and Abhijeet was silently sitting in the car. While driving through corner of her eyes Tarika was looking at expression of Abhijeet and was smiling. She strike the conversation with naughty expression "Waise aap koun ho?" Abhieet saw her in shock and said"ye kya bol rahe ho DR Tarika, hain?" Tarika said "nahi mera Abhi kabhi mere bajju mai aaise chup chap nahi baith ta hai, aur tum to aaise baithe ho jaise mai koi stranger hu" Abhijeet smiled and said "ooo,ye baath hai…too batao kiss baath ka patanga banaye hum?"Tarika smiled and said "baath bad me karna calo hum tumhare ghar pohoch gaye hai"they got down from their car and went inside Abhijeets house….

Tarika made Abhijeet sit on sofa and gave him a glass of water, and told jao jakar fresh ho jao, tab tak mai kuch nasta banata hu… Abhijeet got up from sofa and said "mmm Tarika, dar saal ghar mai khane ka saman kuch nahi hai… ekk kam karo tum yahi rukho mai fresh hokar aata hu phir ek saath buraue challenge and jate jate rashte mai kuch nashta kar lenge." Immediately some thing strike on Tarika mind and said… "areee abhijeet mai tumhe bolne bhul gaye thi, Acp sir ne aaj tumhe chutti di hai" Abhijeet look at her and said " saach mai?" Tarika gave her best innocent look and said "tum mujhepe saak kar rahe ho, so mean" Abhijeet instantly said "nahi saak nahi, bus soch raha h , aaj achanak se Acp ne muhe chuuti kyu diya hai? Khair jobhi ho tum rukho mai aata hu"TArika got relive and she thaught "marte marte bacha hu, pahele Acp sir ko sms bhejti hu ki Abhijeet nahi aayega bureau, phir Salunkhe sir se bhi mai chutti le lati hu"and after some time Abhijeet came in hall and saw Tarika sitting on sofa by closing her eyes… Abhijeet touched her chick and asked tum thaki thaki lag rahe ho?" TArika smiled and said "nahi to, aaisa kuch nahi hai….. bus kaal kaam jyada tha to der raat kaam kiya, aur subha jaldi uthna para to aakh lag gayi thi"… Abhijeet looked at her innocent face and saw he careness in her eyes….. he just told "ekk kaam karte hai hum khana bahar se order karte hai aur gahr pe kha lete hai aur yahi thora rest kar lenge" seeing this best opportunity to stay with his Abhijeet and also to have eyes on him whether he is taking proper rest she agrred with him, Abhijeet called at restorent and order there food…

They were sitting on sofa and watching TV, while door bell rang, Abhi move towards the door and received the order… Abhijeet and Tarika have their food together. After food Abhijeet sprayid his sofa combed and he and Tarika slept there and was watching movie, they were having continuous chit chat, smiling, making fun of some scence and then they dose off…..

Abhijeet after long time was sleeping peace fully, and also after long Tarika was smiling and was sleeping and enjoyed the time spend with her Abhijeet.

First time tried a big chapter….

Thank you all for supporting me for my first chapter…..

Your review really boosted me to write this second chapter…..

Cute smile I have tried to add your suggestion in this chapter, hope you like it,

And jyoti I have also tried your suggestion…. hope you too like this…..

And srija angel of cid…..thank you again for welcoming me

And am going to try your suggestion write in next chapter….. and please I'm shilpam, not shilpa…. Iam male….:)

And thankyou to all the guest and members who have supported me till now…..

But now my exams are really dancing on my head, so will not be able to update on time….please till then review on this chapter…

And if any suggestion please give it…. I am going to try to work on it…

and abhirika's lover I'm sorry now I have not posted on your suggestion topic…so plz try to make up with this chapter…..but very soon I am going to post new os on what you demanded for, infact my next OS will be for you…

thank you'll and love you


End file.
